Sucker for Love
by FiorellaMaxine
Summary: Sting is not really a smart student who studies in Fairy Academy. Gray is a smart student and the MVP in Basketball. It was the first day of school again and there was a new student named Lucy. Sting finds Lucy attractive. When Lucy is in trouble, Sting wants to be the one who saves her. But why does this stupid ice-freak keeps on stealing the spotlight? (First Fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Sorry for the mistakes because this my first FF. Also, I'm new here in . My apologies for some corrections and if my story sucks. Please forgive me. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Genre: ****_Romance, Friendship_**

**Pairings: ****_Sting x Lucy (StiCy), a little bit of Gray x Lucy (GraLu)_**

**Summary:****_ Sting Eucliffe is not really a smart student who studies in Fairy Academy. Gray Fullbuster is a smart student and the MVP in Basketball. It was the first day of school again and there was a new student named Lucy Heartfilia. Sting finds Lucy attractive. When Lucy is in trouble, Sting wants to be the one to save her. But why does this stupid ice-freak keeps stealing the spotlight?_**

* * *

Chapter 1

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I glanced at the clock. It was 8:20am in the morning and class starts at 9:00am! Gosh, I'm gonna be late! I quickly got up and rush to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I'm done, I wrapped myself with a towel and grabbed my uniform then got dressed. I didn't bother eating breakfast because I need to hurry to get there at school. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyways. Before I went to school, I happen to pass by my best friend, Erza Scarlet. Well, Erza told me that she was the Student Council President in Fairy Academy and it was my first time to go there. I transfer school when my parents died. And Erza, being my best friend, encourage me to go to the same school as hers. I'm kinda nervous in going there because I don't feel comfortable around unfamiliar faces. Good thing Erza is here to be with me.

"Hey Lucy! Are you ready for your first day?" Erza gladly approached me.

"Well I'm a bit nervous since it's my first time." I said shyly.

"Don't worry! I'll be here by your side to protect you from those crazy people there! I won't let them harm you." Erza said.  
Ever since Erza and I were still children, she has been protecting me from strangers. You just got to love her! By the way, she just lived next to my house.

"Thanks Erza! You're truly the best friend that I can always count on!" I said and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I wouldn't let my best friend be harmed by some random people. Come on let's go to school before we get into trouble." I nodded and we quickly went to school. When we got ourselves in the hallway, I could hear boys whispering "Is she new here? She's pretty cute" or "The blonde girl is smoking hot." Seriously, I got scared and hide at Erza's back while we're walking. Erza glared at them and they ran, afraid to be beaten up by Erza.

"Thanks Erza. You're like a sister to me." I said and I smile brightly at her.

"If any of them did something unforgivable to you, just tell immediately and I'll beat crap out of them!" She replied. I just gave her a smile then we arrived in front of the Principal's Office.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Lucy opened the door and she saw her homeroom teacher, Laxus Dreyar and the Principal Makarov Dreyar. "Good Morning Erza!  
Is this the new student?" Principal Makarov said.

"Yes. she is, sir." Erza said as she walk towards them.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia then. Nice to meet you. I'm Laxus Dreyar, your homeroom teacher." Laxus said and stand up.

"Nice to meet you too, teacher. Am I in the same class as Erza's? Lucy said. "Of course you are. Erza is the one who brought you here and we can see that you two are really close to each other." Laxus said gleefully.

"Yay! Thank you teacher and Principal Makarov." Lucy said as she jumps and hugs Erza. "Alright Lucy. I'll go ahead in the classroom first. You need to discuss some thing with Laxus-san. Bye." Erza then walks out the door.

"Lucy, I'm just going to give you this map so you won't get lost. And by the way, I apologize because our class is really wild." Laxus said as he give the map to the school.

"No, it's alright and thank you for the map." Lucy smiled at him. "Come on sir. Let's go to class already. I don't wanna be late." she added and Laxus just nodded and made their way to the classroom. As they got in front of the the classroom door, Laxus said that she needs to stay here for a while and Lucy simply said okay.

* * *

**Sorry if the story sucks! I'll upload the next chapter later. I'm done with it but I'm making some corrections. See you later guys! I suck at stories. Ughh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! Do you like the first chapter probably not 'cuz I suck! And I think the first chapter is common in stories. Well, I'm still going to write this chapter for those who still appreciates me! Thank you for those that liked my FIRST story! In the first part is Sting's P.O.V. I just reminded you. =)) Hehehe. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

****Chapter 2

**(Sting's P.O.V.)**

Ugghh! First day of school again. I just hope something interesting happens for the next 2 years. And that ice-head's seat is just one seat apart from mine. I wonder who's going to sit there. The class of ours is really noisy again and it's getting irritating. And our scarlet-headed president is trying to keep our class quiet and just adding more noise in our class. Nobody is paying attention to her! Uh oh! Seems like she getting really angry right now. But before she even shout at are classmates, our teacher just entered our class.

"Hey! Quiet down you people!" Laxus-san said. Oh great! The annoying teacher is here already. As soon as the annoying teacher shouted at us, my classmates took their seats and became quiet. Much to my surprise, nobody sits next to my right. That means I get to see Mr-know-it-all MVP basketball player, Gray Fullbuster's face.

"Okay. As you all know, we have a new student. She will be staying with us for the next two years." Laxus-san said. Then one boy raised his hand then stood up.

"She? So it's a girl?" the boy said. "Yes, you can come in now." Laxus-san said then the girl walks inside our classroom. My eyes widened because of her beauty. She has beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes are like brown chocolate orbs that are twinkling and her body has voluptuous curves that can attract many men. All-in-all she's perfect!

"Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends!" the perfect girl named Lucy said. I can also sense that she has a really nice personality. "Okay. Do you have any questions for Lucy?" Laxus-san said. Tons of hands are raised. Mostly boys but Laxus-san picked the hand of the blue-haired girl. The girl gladly stood up and said.

"Hello Lucy! I'm Levy Mcgarden. Can we be best friends? And can I sit with you during recess and lunch?"

"Sure Levy-chan! You can sit with me and I gladly want to be your best friend!" Lucy said cheerfully. Her angelic voice is music to my ears!

"Yay! Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy said. "Okay! No problem!"

"Alright, that's enough for the girl's talk okay? Now Lucy, you can sit between Sting and Gray. The blonde freak next to the window and the raven-haired dude over there." He points at me then to ice-head. _Damn!_ That old man is getting on my nerves. He called me a freak in front of Lucy! Lucy then walks towards her seat and sits down. She's even prettier in close up. I can see from the corner of me eye that Mr-ice-freak is also admiring her beauty. He keeps on looking at her like he saw something that he will never let go. Not on my watch. I wouldn't let him take Lucy. Well, I guess that he's not my only opponent since I can also see other boys looking at her with hearts on their eyes. Who wouldn't admire her anyway? But I sense that popsicle dude is stronger opponent here. As soon as he looks at me I gave him a death glare and he smirks at me as if he's telling me 'She's mine'. But she was never his from the start so I still have a chance.

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

"Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you Lucy!" I said gleefully to Lucy. Lucy is really attractive. She's so pretty and kind too. I will do anything to make her mine. Not even that blonde dumbass can stop me.

"Hello! Nice to meet you too!" Lucy said then she brightly smiles at me. I blushed. Her smile is so warm it could melt my heart! I never felt like this before. I've never been in love like this with any girl. She's special. And usually, the girls will be all over me by now. She's different with the other girls. Also, she's only simple when she dressed but still beautiful. Unlike the other girls, they wear too much make-up and they just make themselves look ridiculous. And if they remove their make-up they'll be ugly but they just make themselves look uglier when putting so much make-up because they will look like _bitches_. But Lucy, she's not in the same level as them. She's like an angel sent from above.

"Pay attention everybody to the board before you get into detention!" Laxus said. Uhh! Way to ruin my moment looking at her! Guess I'll just have to wait for recess then I can ask things about her. I need to move fast later before that blonde-dragon gets in my way! After Laxus said that, the class paid attention to him since they don't want some extra school time later. The boys who are drooling that keeps on looking at Lucy turn their heads to the irritating teacher. Maybe they want to ask her out. But before they can do that, I'll make sure that I'll get in their way especially on that Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

**Ummm! I - uh! Do you like it? Probably not. Sorry if it's lame. I'll make sure to make it up to you on the next chapter. Maybe I'll update it tomorrow or on Friday or Saturday. See you guys! Bye! Next chapter is recess time to dismissal. I'm not sure but I'm planning it! =DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So here is it! Chapter 3 is out! Please forgive me again for my mistakes. I hope you like it. Sorry because I said that I'm planning on writing this chapter from recess until dismissal but I decided that I'll make it as lunch itself only. Sorry Guys! =))**

* * *

****

Chapter 3

***RING***

It's lunch time and Lucy got up from her seat and walks towards Erza. "Hey Erza! Let's go to the cafeteria together. Levy-chan will be with us!" Lucy gladly said to Erza. Half of the class were shocked that their Almighty President is so close to the new student. And of course, they have no idea that they were childhood friends.

"Lu-chan! Hello! Let's go to the cafeteria now. Oh! Prez will be with us. I didn't know that you two are best friends." Levy said then she starts to giggle and Lucy and Erza just joined her. "Well, we are childhood friends since maybe 1 year old." Erza told Levy. "Really!? That's so cool! Let's go Lu-chan, Prez!" Erza and Lucy just nodded and walked outside to the cafeteria. As soon as they got there, Lucy eats her packed-lunch and when she is finish eating, she starts to read a book.

"Oh, you love books too Lu-chan? Me too! I just find it interesting!" Levy happily said. "Yeah, I love them! I was planning on going to the library but I want to wait for you two to finish eating. You wanna come with me later Levy-chan? How about you Erza?" Levy nodded as she finish eating her lunch.

"Go ahead. You two can go there. I need some works to do and I need to punish the trouble-some students here. If anyone harms you two, just quickly approach me and I'll punish them immediately." Erza said.

"Okay! If you need us, we'll only be in the library. Good luck in your paper works. Bye Erza!"

_**Meanwhile~**_

"Hey there Gajeel! Did you see the new girl there? She's pretty isn't she?" Gray said as he chew his food. "Oh you mean Bunny Girl? Yeah I heard rumors about her that she's also smart.**(A/N: A while ago during class time, Lucy is always reciting and whenever the teacher calls her, she always got the correct answer.) **And she's with the little shrimp right?" Gajeel replied.  
"How long are you going to keep giving weird nicknames to the girls? Come just admit it. You like Levy." Gajeel blushed furiously and stuttered. " I-i d-do not!"

"Yeah right. It's so obvious! You just don't know when to give up huh? Do you Gajeel?" They turned their back and saw Natsu walking towards them. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, about the new student. I saw her a while ago heading toward the library with little shrimp. And why'd you suddenly bring her in the topic?" Gajeel said.

"Well I find her interesting and I realize that other boys also are going crazy about her. Also, I'm planning on asking her to watch my game this Friday." Gray said. But when he said it, Sting happens to pass by his side and stopped for a moment but Gray and his friends didn't notice because they went to buy something _'What the-! They just met earlier and yet, he want to ask her to watch his game already. I never knew that when stupid ice-head falls in love, he can be a really tough opponent. Oh no! I better do something about this.'_ Sting thought. Then he made his way to his friends and just think of a solution later when he go home but he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oww! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it!" An angelic voice said. As he open his and stood up, he was completely astonished of what he sees. Lucy Heartfilia, the girl of his dreams is standing in front of him!_ 'Oh my gosh! Am I dreaming?! No, I'm not! It's a dream come true'_ Sting thought to himself.

"No it's okay! It's my fault. I'm not looking on my way! Here, let me help you with those books." Sting said. A small tint of pink shade made its way on his cheek. After he finished picking the books, he hands it back to her.

"Thank you! You're too kind. Aren't you the blonde boy who sits next to my left?" She asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Anyways, I'm Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you, Lucy. So why are you in a hurry?" Sting responded. _'I'm just talking to her! I'm the happiest person alive! Geez, I sound like I'm so obsessed with her. It doesn't matter. What I care about right now is becoming close to her.'_ Sting thought to himself.

_  
_"Oh! I just got out from the library with Levy-chan but she said that she have some important things to deal with. I'm on my way to meet Erza since lunch is about to end. What about you?" She asked. When she asked that, she put a bright smile on her face that could make many boys faint. Sting blushed when she smiles at him.

"S-same h-e-re. I-uh just put s-something on my l-locker." He stuttered. She just giggle when he did that and she finds it cute. Sting shake his head when she giggle and brought himself back to reality. "Oh! Then let's head back together at the cafeteria. You wouldn't mind won't you?" Lucy smiled at him again. _'God! She's just so cute. I'm definitely not dreaming am I? Oh my gosh! She just asks me if I could come with her! I never felt so happy before! I feel like I'm going to be close to her in less than a day. This is the first time that I actually like going to school! My wish is granted when I ask something interesting!'_ Sting again thought.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sting said, feeling so happy. "Okay!" Lucy exclaimed. They happily walked together as soon as they got there. But when they got there, all the boys were staring at them and were giving death glares at Sting. And there was a certain boy who has a strong murderous aura around him and is clenching his fist. He stood up but was stopped by his friends from shouting because he would only create issue and will just be sent to the Principal's Office.

* * *

**So do you like it? I just finished it a while ago. I appreciate those who love it. Thank you! I know that you already know who the 'the certain boy' is. It's probably obvious. Anyway, hope you like it! =DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here is it! Chapter 4! I'm really really sorry if Sting is OOC! And I'm sorry because I also forgot Gray's weird stripping habit! =)) I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! =DDD**

* * *

******  
**Chapter 4

**(Gray's P.O.V)**

What the~! I can't believe that blonde dimwit is with Lucy! I'm so angry right now that I want to pick up some fight with him. I stood up and was about to yell at him but thanks to my friends, I didn't because they've stopped me. "Gosh! What is that stupid blonde doing with Lucy! And why'd you stopped me?!" I am really really angry! I think I'm gonna explode!

"Gray, calm down! If we didn't stopped you, you might end up beaten by Erza! And put some clothes on!" Loke said. "Oh my gosh! When did that happen!" As soon as I put my clothes on, the bell rang which means lunch is over. I swear that I'll have my revenge later. I won't let him have her. I immediately stood up and walks towards Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Can we walk together to the classroom?" I asked hoping to get a 'yes' as an answer. "Sure! Is that okay with you Erza?" She said. "I don't mind at all. We should take Sting with us also." _What! _That dumbass is going to walk with us also. Way to ruin the moment.

"Okay. I'd be glad to walk with _you._" blonde idiot said emphasizing the word 'you' and points to Lucy. Then he smirks at me as we walk towards the classroom. I gave him a stay-away-from-her-before-I-beat-the-crap-out-of-you look. When we got there, our teacher is not yet around so I just sit at my chair and read a book even though the class is very noisy as usual. I'm used to it.

**(Sting's P.O.V.)**

As soon as we got in our classroom, I ran to talk with my friends and tell them how happy I am. "Hey guys! What's up? Guess what, I've never felt so happy like this before. Lucy just ask me if I can walk with her a while ago." I said happily.

"Oh! So you took interest in her. That's nice. Well, good luck with that. You'll never know what's gonna happen next." Orga said while I gave him a confused look. "I never knew Sting will be falling in love. I thought he didn't care about love at all. I mean there's so many girls squealing when they see Sting. But he never cared." Rufus chuckled on what he said. I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"Yeah right. Do you really think I'm that dense? I just need to find the right girl for me. And I think I've found the perfect girl. And what do you mean by you'll never know what will happen next, Orga?"

"It's because of Gray. Remember the scene when you went to the cafeteria with Lucy a while ago?" He said. "Yeah. What about it?" I raised a brow still confused on what he's trying to say.

"You're still slow! Didn't you see Gray? He has a strong murderous aura around him at you which is caused by jealousy. It means that he can really be tough when things like this happen." Rogue said.

"Yeah! And remember, Gray is smart. He's top 2 in our class before Lucy arrived.**(A/N: Erza is top 1 before Lucy arrived. Now Lucy is top 1.) **That means he's currently top 3. And he's really good in Basketball." Minerva added. I was about to speak when Rogue butt in. "You need to work hard and improve your grades if you want her. If you don't, then you're a fool think that she's the one for you."  
I frowned on what Rogue said. He's right. I'm not really good at my studies. But I'm going to work hard. Or maybe ask her to teach me since she's really smart.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Laxus came in and the students went right away in their seats. "Alright brats. I'm going to write questions on the board and if I call your name, you'll be the one who will answer the question assigned to you. And you should answer it correctly. By the way, it's all Problem Solving." Laxus said.

After he's done writing, he called one student to write the answer in question #1 and she got the answer right because that problem is common to them. Next student is Sting. Question #2 is a bit hard. And unfortunately for Sting, he doesn't know the answer. He sweat dropped at the question. He just stared at it for a minute and grabbed the chalk. When he's finished solving the problem, Laxus said that it was wrong. He can feel Gray smirking at the back. He was ask to sit down and called another student. He called Gray and he got the answer correct.

When he got back in his seat, he stuck his tongue out at Sting. Sting just rolled his eyes. There were only 5 questions and Lucy was asked to answer the last and hardest one. Lucy, of course answer it correctly. With complete equations, solutions and even formulas. Her classmates were astonished at her skills. Few hours had passed and it's dismissal time. Many of her classmates praised her about her sharp skills before going home.

"Hey Lucy. Let's go home before it gets dark. And I have so many things to work with." Erza said. "It's okay. You can go ahead first. I'm going the library first before going home." Lucy responded.

"Fine. But be sure to go home before 7pm. Text me when you're at home already." Erza said leaving the classroom. Gray then bid goodbye at Lucy and told her 'see you tomorrow'. Followed by Sting who told her the same. Lucy then went to the library and stayed there for 1 hour. After the hour is done, she immediately walks out the library and glanced at her watch. It was already 6pm. Only an hour before 7. When she got there in the school gate, she saw Sting leaning his back against the wall.

"Sting, what are you still doing here? I thought you already went home." She said. "Well, I realized that a girl like you shouldn't be walking alone. Especially at this time. So I decided to wait for you and walk you home." Sting smiled at her and Lucy blushed on his kindness and smile. "T-thank you. That's so kind of you." She shyly smiled at him and they began to walk. When they reached Lucy's apartment, it was already 6:41pm.

"Hey Sting. Why don't you hang in here for a while. I'll make you dinner." She said. "Won't your parents be bothered if I'm here?" Sting replied.

"No. Actually my parents died a year ago. That's the reason why I transfer Fairy Academy. Erza encourage me to go there." Lucy sadly said. "Oh. I'm sorry to bring that topic. I understand. My parents also died when I was still young. But I'm sure that they're proud of us."

"Yeah. I guess your right. C'mon! I'll text Erza first that I'm home then I'll make dinner for us." Sting just nodded and sat on the couch while waiting for Lucy to finish cooking. _'I'm actually going to taste Lucy's cooking. I bet it's delicious. She's really kind. I think I'm in heaven.'_ Sting smiled at this thought. Finally, Lucy is done and called Sting for dinner. He went to the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to Lucy and said thank you.

"Wow! Lucy, you're really good in cooking!" Sting said. Lucy just smiled at him then they quietly eat which they find it awkward. Sting then broke the silence and starts speaking. "Lucy, I-um was wondering. C-can you help me-uh learn our l-lessons in all t-the subjects? If that's okay with you. I mean you're really intelligent and I was thinking if you can help me. If it won't bother you."

"Of course! You are my friend after all. And thanks for the compliment. I won't be bothered by it. If you want I can start teaching you now. I'm just going to finish my home works and I'll help you with yours!" She exclaimed. "Really! Thank you so much, Lucy!" Sting said gleefully.

After they're done eating, Lucy cleaned their dishes while Sting helped her then they immediately start studying. Lucy starts with English and Sting got it right away. The last subject that Lucy taught is Math. Sting finds it so hard and confusing. In fact, he didn't even learn one topic about it today.

"Sting, we can take a break in Math for today. Let's just continue it tomorrow. You need to rest for a while." Lucy said. Sting sighed and said. "Alright. We can do it tomorrow after school hours. And Lucy, thank you very much for today. I will take my leave now. Bye!"

"Okay, bye! And you're welcome." She said. Sting then stepped out of her house and was quite happy that he gets to spend more time with her. "It has just been a day and yet, I feel like we're close friends already. I might have a chance with her. I won't give up. I'm so lucky to be with her today. Good thing ice-freak is not with us." Sting finally reached his house and took a shower and lied down on his bed. It was 9:48pm. He decided to sleep already. But then again, he can't get her out of his mind. Slowly, he falls asleep but his dream is about her.

**(Back at Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy took a shower and went to bed. For some reasons, she can't get the thought of Sting being friendly, kind and cute out of her mind. She feels her heart beating so fast whenever she thinks of him. But she decided to ignore the feeling for a while and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the FF so far? There's not much a GraLu scene here. Sorry GraLu fans. But if you want, I'll put on GraLu scenes on the next chapter. I'm also a GraLu fan here. That's why I put some little GraLu pairing here. But I decided that I'll make StiCy first. When I finish this FF, I'll write a GraLu FF right away. Next to GraLu is RoLu. GraLu, StiCy, and RoLu are my top favorite pairings. Sorry for too much information about my favorite pairings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! I might post the next chapter on Monday. I'll immediately write the next chapter later and I'll update it right away when I'm done for those who loves my FF! Thank you very much also! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys for the late update! Please forgive me! I'm so busy studying for the NAT Test. For me, this is not my favorite chapter. So please forgive if it's too boring! =))) I hope you like it though. Enjoy! =DDD**

* * *

Chapter 5

**(Sting's P.O.V)**

"Good Morning Lucy!" I said happily as Lucy walks to her seat. "Good Morning to you too Sting!" She smiled at me. I can't wait to spend my time with her later after school. I just hope that, that ice-popsicle won't ruin my good mood. Uh! Just by remembering him makes me want to throw up. The class is so rowdy again! Seriously, why don't they get tired for talking nonsense. Okay, I admit it, sometimes I'm one of them. Well, the teacher is not yet here but this is getting irritating.

"Hey people! Why don't you shut your mouths! Erza shouted. And I can tell that she's really annoyed too since no one is listening.

"Hi Lucy! How was your day yesterday? Did you sleep well?" Oh great! Droopy eyes is here once again! And he's trying to be nice in front of Lucy.

"Yesterday was great! Sting here is fun to hang with!" I heard her exclaimed then she looked at me. "Good to hear tha- Wait, Sting?" Heh! I can't wait to see his reaction when Lucy explain it to him.

"Yep! He waited for me yesterday and he stayed at my apartment for a while after he accompanied me. And we also did our home work and study together!" She said. "WHAT!?" He stood up shouting that the whole class stared at him and our classmates became quiet for once. Hahaha! Beat that stupid ice brain!

"Gray! Lower your voice down! And put some clothes on!" Erza said. He just sat down and put on his clothes and he gave me a very very strong death glare. I just smirked at him. Seems like he's really angry right now.

"Alright brats, seems like your quiet today huh? Oh! Now I see why." Laxus-san entered the classroom and turn to look at us. I knew that he would find out. Lucy gave a confused look not knowing what we're talking about. Laxus-san started teaching us and he began with English. Thanks to Lucy, I got the answer correct when Laxus-san called me. My classmates were shocked when I got it right except for Lucy, of course. Even Rogue was shocked! Am I really that brainless?

**Time skip (Recess time)******

(Gray's P.O.V)

  
There he goes again stealing Lucy away from me! They even went to Lucy's apartment yesterday! Now he's really getting on my nerves! "Hey Lucy! Can we go home together later after school?" I said calmly trying to hold back my anger. "Oh! I'm sorry but Sting and I are going to study again later after school hours."

What the heck! Again? No! This can't be happening! Calm down Gray. Don't cause an issue here. Just ask Lucy if I can go with her. I just hope she say 'yes'. I can see Sting smiling at me evilly right now. But that won't be for long.

"Do you mind if I can come with you later so we can also study together?" I hid my hand in my back and crossed my fingers. I'm so nervous right now.

"Sure! That won't be a problem!" Yes! Now he won't have happy moments anymore with her later! Just you wait Eucliffe. I won't hand Lucy to you. When he heard Lucy's answer, he gave me a now-you-ruin-my-happy-mood look. I stuck my tongue out at him to show him that he can't have Lucy.

**(Sting's P.O.V.)**

Way to ruin the moment Stripper! And I can't believe that Lucy approved it. Guess she's too nice to say no to him. I gave him a one last death glare for him to realize that he may be with us later, but I'm not going to let him have his happy moment also. I just hate him! He's such a jerk. After the staring contest that I have with ice-head, the bell rang and recess is over. We headed back in our classroom immediately. And surprisingly, Laxus-san is already here. He's usually late and now he's too early.

"Okay. We'll begin with Science. We will be doing a laboratory activity but we don't need partners today. It's just simple as long as you memorize the scientific method." Laxus-san said. And so with that, we started doing the activity.

**Lunch Time******

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I'm so excited later after school. I don't know why but my heart beat is going faster when I'm with Sting. Well, he's truly a gentleman if you ask me. Anyways, Gray is also coming later. Maybe he can help me teach him. I'm kinda confused on why they're always fighting. Especially when they're with me. Maybe there's no particular reason. Or maybe like a childish-fight that's all.

"Lucy! You're going to be with the two dumbass later right? I mean Sting and Gray." Erza said. "Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. Just tell me if they did something stupid to you. I'll be there in a minute." Erza is really protective when it comes to me. Well, I don't want her to get harmed also. But she's really strong and I don't think she needs me.

"Lu-chan! I heard that you are going to be with Sting and Gray later. Be careful with them. They might destroy your house." Levy-chan approached me. I raised my brow at her. "What do you mean Levy-chan?" I asked. "It's because they are always fighting. They might end up destroying your house. I'm just worried." She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry! Maybe it's just a friendly fight." I responded. "Okay! Just be careful. Good Luck!" She said. I'm lucky to have a best friend like her aside from Erza.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Lunch is once again over and the 3 girls made their way towards their classroom. When they got there, Sting and Gray are fighting again.**(A/N: Sorry! I know it sounds like Natsu and Gray.) **But this time, Natsu joined in. Rogue, of course still emotionless, sat on his seat getting irritated by their fight hit Sting in the head to keep his mouth shut which lead him in joining their fight also. Gray again is half-naked not minding his classmates staring at them with horrified faces. Erza then shouted.

"That's enough! You two always cause troubles. And you let Rogue join your fight too with your idiocy. Natsu is also an idiot here for-" Erza paused and was cut off by Natsu saying "Hey!" Then she continued. "-joining the fight with no reason! And don't strip in front of the class, Gray! Have some manners!"

"Hey! I have my reason too! Sting threw a very thick book at Gray who dodged it and it hit me in the head instead. And Gray started to call me names too when I joined! Natsu shouted at her leaving Erza to glare at him and said. "Still, you're an idiot for not dodging the book and for joining the fight! Which you are not involved! Besides, Sting didn't know that it will hit you! And if you hadn't joined their fight, Gray won't be calling names at you! Use your brain!" She stopped for a moment and looked at Sting and Gray. "And as for you two, don't you get tired for fighting?! If I see you two fight again, you two are in big trouble!" Sting and Gray were frightened after the President said that.

"Erza, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean to fight at each other. Besides, it's done anyway. Let's just go back in our seat." Lucy smiled sweetly at Erza. Which Erza couldn't resist. "Very well. If it's Lucy who said it, then I won't argue with her. But you're still not getting away!" Lucy's smile became big and they went back to their seats. _'She's a life saver" _Both Sting and Gray thought.

**Dismissal Time**

"C'mon Lucy. I want to learn Math already." Sting whined. Although deep inside, he just want to spend time with her. "Alright! Coming! C'mon Gray!" Gray just followed her and the three of them walked together to Lucy's house while Gray and Sting are glaring at each other every other minute and glance at Lucy, who is happily walking and not knowing that the two are giving death glares at each other.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the scene at Lucy's Apartment. I haven't posted it here on this chapter cause like I said, I'm too busy studying and thinking GraLu and StiCy moments but I'll make sure to make it interesting. Sorry for the mistakes by the way. And please forgive me for the lame chapter! =)) If you have any negative comments, please don't post it anymore. I'm going to faint for my stupidity on making this lame chapter ='((. Please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This the 6th chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry for having you for so long! Please forgive me! =)) Anyways, here it is! =DDD**

* * *

****

Chapter 6

As soon as they've arrived on Lucy's house, Lucy invited them to eat dinner. Lucy asked them to stay at the living room for a while. After she's done cooking, she called them immediately. "You really have a nice apartment, Lucy. So what subject are we going to start?" Gray asked.

"Oh that! We'll start with Math because Sting here finds it confusing." _'He's really stupid. Math is just simple.' _He thought and rolled his eyes. Sting didn't say anything since he's too busy eating Lucy's delicious cooking. After they're done, of course they cleaned the dishes while the two boys glared at each other.

"Alright Sting, Gray, can you two study together for a while? I'll just take a shower." And for that, Lucy grabbed new clothes and her towel then left. Sting and Gray looked at each other with disgust.

"Fine. I'll study with you only because Lucy said it. And I don't like it either. I'm only here for Lucy." Gray said.

"And who said that I like studying with you, stripper? You know that you ruin my mood right? I should only be the one here with Lucy right now. And yet, you're here to spoil it." Sting said coldly.

"Ha! You think I'll let you have your moment, huh stupid blonde head?" And there at it again, fighting. A few minutes later, the door opened revealing a completely dressed Lucy, of course. They quickly stopped fighting when they saw Lucy.

"Hey guys! Are you two fighting again? No fighting in my house okay? Or else, I'll call Erza." She said. "Aye!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Good. Now we shall start with Ma_—_" Lucy was walking towards them but she stopped talking because she tripped on one of Sting's notebook on the floor. She was about to fall but Gray caught her. Sting was about to catch her also but Gray beat him to it. Gray and Lucy's face was too close to each other and they could feel each other's breath. Both of them were blushing madly. Sting was pissed because they look like they were about to kiss.

"Um G-Gray, y-you can l-let go of me now." Lucy stuttered while looking away. "Oh right." Gray immediately let her go but he was wishing that their position a while ago last longer. After the incident that happened, Lucy sat down on the chair near the desk while Gray smirked at Sting who was pissed.

They sat beside Lucy and started studying. At first, Sting wasn't paying attention in Lucy's teachings because he keeps on looking at her and admiring her beauty until...

"_—_ing, Sting, Sting, Bumble Bee! Are you even paying attention?" Lucy said while Gray was laughing on the nickname Lucy called him. "Uh, What was that?" Sting stopped daydreaming bringing himself back to reality. Lucy giggled at Sting's reaction and said. "Just pay attention, Bumble bee."

"Alright. Wait, what did you just called me?"

"She called you Bumble bee, idiot." Gray butt in.

"Am I talking to you? And Lucy, what's with the weird nickname?!" Sting whined like a kid.

"Nothing. You weren't paying attention a while ago and I thought of a new nickname that suits you!" Lucy said sweetly.

"Aww! But I don't like the new nickname! That's not fair!" Sting pouted.

"Well, get use to it because I'll be calling with that name every time!" She smiled after she said that.

"Then I'll think of a nickname that suits you also." Sting snickered on what he said.

"What?! No!" She said. "I know! I'll call you...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
CHEESE! I'll call you that all the time!" Sting smirked at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?! Why'd you thought of that ridiculous nickname?!"

"Because your hair color is almost like the color of the cheese."

"At least I'm not a Bumble bee." Lucy then laughed so hard. "Alright then. You forced me to do this." Sting started to tickle her while Lucy keeps on laughing. On the hand, Gray felt a pang of jealousy. Of course he's not here to watch them having fun with each other while he's just there like he was some invisible creature! He's here to spoil _his _moment.

"Oi! Let's continue studying you two. Enough with that! You're acting like children." Gray shouted at them.

"He's_haha_right. Bumble bee_haha_Stop it_haha_." He then stopped and the two burst into laughter. Making Gray lecture them again. Gray was now the one who is pissed. He doesn't want Sting to take Lucy away from him of course. So he decided that he will ask Lucy to watch his game on Friday this instant.

"Um Lucy. If you're free after school this Friday, c-can you watch our game? If you don't mind." Gray asked while blushing.

"Sure! What game by the way?"

"Really? You'll watch!? Oh and, it's Basketball. You see, I'm the MVP in Basketball you know."

"Okay! I'll watch! You're the MVP? That's so cool! You must be really good in playing Basketball!" Lucy smiled at him. Gray blushed at her smile and just smiled back. Then they continue to study. _'Yes! She's going to watch my game!'_

**(Sting's P.O.V)**

No, no, nooooo! He finally asked her! This can't be happening! Alright, calm down Sting. Calm down! It's not like they're going on a date or anything. She's just going to watch it and that's all! Don't panic. Panic is the enemy! Keep your cool.

"Ne Bumble bee? Did you understand our lesson?" Lucy asked. I didn't really understand all. Just a few of it because of ice-brain! I'm not gonna let him get Lucy. I don't want to be suspicious by saying no.

"Yeah, I understand it. Why'd you asked?" Sting asked nervously.

"Because you're spacing out."

"He probably didn't understand it since he was thinking of a plan on what to do next." Gray smirked at me. He think he can win her, I don't think so.

"Huh? Plan? On what?" Lucy asked innocently. She's really cute when she acts like that. Well, she's always cute.

"Nothing! Don't listen to that dumbass!" I said. "Look who's talking! You didn't even learn Math immediately and you called me dumbass?! It's so easy!" ice-freak bragged.

"Don't fight you two! You'll destroy my house! You two are always arguing!" Lucy said. She didn't realize that we're fighting because of her.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It's already 9:58pm after they finished studying. It's time for the two of them to go. "Bye Guys! I'll see you tomorrow! Take care you two!" Lucy exclaimed. "Alright! Bye Cheese! Sleep tight!"

"Bye Lucy! Good Night!" Gray said.

And so with that, the two left and Lucy closed the door. Once they're out and a little bit far from her apartment, Sting started a conversation with Gray.

"You may had convinced her to watch your stupid game, but I'll never surrender to you."

"Oh yeah? Same to me. I'll do my best to win her heart. This is my first time to love a girl so I'll never give up."

"Hey! It's my first time too you know! And don't get too cocky!"

"Tch. Whatever! Just remember this. I'll never hand her to you." Gray said giving him his best death glare.

"I'll never hand her to you also." Sting said also giving him his best death glare.

After that, they both went to their apartment. Both of them can't stop thinking about her. But they manage to sleep with a small smile in their face because their dream is about her and Sting/Gray.

* * *

**Oh yeah! About the nickname of Lucy given by Sting, I know you find it corny. I just want have my own originality. It's always blondie. And I think I spent the most of the time a while ago just to come up with that corny nickname. I also find it cute that's why. Anyways, how was it? I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update! =)) Bye! Maybe I'll update the next chapter on Tuesday. =))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Guys! It's me, Maxine again! =DD Sorry for not updating this chapter last Tuesday. =(( But I only said maybe I'll update it on Tuesday. =DD I didn't say that I WILL update it on Tuesday. Sorry again cause I've been very busy! =(( Please forgive me! =)) Anyway, here it is! The 7th chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it! =DD**

* * *

Chapter 7

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Today is already Friday. Which means Gray's game is today. Why is it that whenever I'm with Gray, Sting acts so jealous? And they're always fighting especially when I'm with them. Could it be that both of them are—... No, don't think like that Lucy! It has been a few days only when I met them. But why do I feel so attached to Sting? Both of them are really kind. But when I'm with Sting, I feel something different towards him. Whatever it is, it might be something called um-uh... What do you call that? I don't know what they call it but maybe it's something... um... something... special? Okay Lucy, think about it later. Focus on your lessons.

***RING***

"Come on Lu-chan! I'm so hungry right now!" Levy-chan whined. "Wow! Levy! I never heard you whine like that and complain when you're hungry." Levy pouted. She's so cute. Hehe!

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

It's already the end of school hours. That means it's already time for Gray's game. Gray stood up from his seat and immediately approached Lucy. Obviously excited. "Let's go Lucy! I don't want to miss my game."

"Oh right. Okay!"

They stepped out of the classroom and made their way towards the gymnasium. Apparently for Sting, who knew all about this and who saw them leave the classroom, decided to stalk them without them knowing.

Gray had finished changing and is getting himself ready for the game while Lucy just sat on her seat. The gymnasium is already full. Mostly girls. The ones who are popular among the girls that are included in Gray's team are Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, and of course, himself. Their opponent are from a school which appears to be an all-boys school. Most girls are squealing which made the players almost deaf.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Loke-san!"

"Gray-san!"

"Gajeel-kun!"

There's one girl who is a really big fan of Gray. Gray is mostly irritated by her especially when she keeps on clinging onto him. Another reason why Gray doesn't like her is because she wears too make-up.

**(Gray's P.O.V)**

"Gray-sama!" Oh great. That fan-girl Juvia is here again! She's so annoying! I don't like girls who are making the first move! And she wears too much make-up! Lucy is nothing like that. She's just simple. And that's one of those things that I like about her. I need to make sure that our team will win. I need to do that to impress Lucy. I look around the gymnasium and it's full. Mostly girls. But one guy caught my eyes. He's wearing a hat with sunglasses. It's obviously Sting Eucliffe. What a pathetic disguise! I can even see some of his blonde hair. I knew that he will stalk us! Two can play at that game!

Minutes have already passed and we're one point higher than them. After a few more minutes, the time is up. We're still one point higher than them. Which means we won! That was close! I thought we'll end up in a tie. I went towards where Lucy is.

"Congratulations Gray!" She jumped and hugged me. I hugged her back and said 'thank you'. I look at where Sting was and I could see that he's really mad when Lucy hugged me. I smirked at him and took my chance to ask her out.

"Hey Lucy! Would you like to have dinner with? It's Friday anyway."

"Of course! I have nothing to do anyway." She said happily.

"Let's go then."**(A/N: Just imagine that Gray is finished changing in his usual clothes! XD)** I smiled at her and she smiled back. I swung my arm around Lucy's shoulder and left the building.

**(Sting's P.O.V.)**

Gray looked at me a while ago when the game has not yet started. I guess that he already found out that I'm watching them. When the game ended, Gray's team had won. What I saw is what I least expected. Lucy was hugging Gray! And that stupid ice brain even hugged her back. He also smirked at me. And all of that made me very angry! I watched ice-freak talk Lucy and Lucy seems happy. They stepped out of the gymnasium... with Gray's arm swung around Lucy's shoulder. I guess stripper asked her out. Then again, I'm really, really very angry.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Lucy and Gray walked inside a cafe. The place was nice and good-looking. There's only a few people. They grabbed a seat and a waiter approached them to get their orders. After they order, they remain silent. Sting was sitting not too far from Gray and Lucy's table while Gray glare daggers at him. Lucy noticed him glaring and said with worried eyes.

"Gray, is there something wrong?"

"Uh-What? No, there's nothing wrong." Gray shook his head while waving both of his arms.

"Are you sure? Cause a while ago, you look like you're going to kill someone."

"I'm sure and don't mind it. And uh, just curious. When did you and Erza became best friends?" Gray said waiting for an answer patiently. Lucy giggled while Gray stared at her with confused look.

"Before I answer your question, can you please put on some clothes?"

"What the—?!" Gray immediately put on his clothes. "Going back. So what's the answer?" Gray asked.

"Oh right. Erza and I have been best friends since 1 or 2 years old. Our parents are close to each other. Erza decided to live alone next to my apartment just last year because when my parents died, I need to look for an apartment for myself and Erza wants to help and protect me. She doesn't want me to be harmed. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like her. She has done a lot of good things to me. She's also the reason why I studied in Fairy Academy. She also promised to come with me in the cemetery every year to visit my parents. She's always there for me. To support me, to care for me, to protect me and to be with me. She's like my big sister that I never had." Lucy smiled weakly as she try to hold back her tears but failed to do so. Gray hugged her and rubbed her back in circles while Lucy wet his shirt.

"It's okay, Lucy. You can cry all you want." Gray said.

Sting can't handle to look at this and just stepped outside of the cafe before he even shout at the place. He was mad and at the same time, sad. _'That ice-head keeps on stealing the spotlight. That should be me comforting Lucy.'_ Sting thought also trying to hold back his tears.

Time had already passed and Lucy and Gray are done eating. It's already near 10:30pm. "Lucy, you shouldn't be walking towards your home alone. I'll walk you home." Gray said. "No it's okay. I'm fine. I don't want to cause you trouble."

"But Lucy, it's alre—" Gray stopped when his phone rang. He picked it up first before continuing what he was saying to Lucy. Before he could say 'hello', somebody already shouted at him.

"GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ultear? Um-I-uh just ate dinner on a cafe with a friend, big sister." Gray said nervously.

"GET YOURSELF IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Ultear screamed so loud that even Lucy heard it.

"Y-Yes, big sister." Gray stuttered and put the phone down before she could shout again.

"Um Gray. Seems like your sister is really mad. I'll just go home by myself okay?" Lucy said while standing up and heading towards the door. "Wait Luc—" Too late. She already left. Gray ran towards the door but Lucy was out of sight. Gray just decided to go home and visit her tomorrow to check if she's safe.

Lucy was walking home while she saw a blonde boy leaning on a lamppost. "STING?! What are you still doing here?!"

"Oh hey there Cheese! I thought that waiting for you is a good idea because ice-freak might not walk you home and it's too dangerous. Seems like I'm right." Sting said. "T-Thank you, Sting. That's so sweet and kind of you. I really appreciate it." Lucy smiled brightly while blushing. Sting smiled back and blushed also. "Let's go, Cheese."

They walked together to Lucy's house and when they got there, Erza was waiting in front of her apartment. When Erza saw them, she approached them quickly and hugged Lucy. "Lucy?! Where have been?! I'm so worried about you! Where did you take Lucy, Sting?!" Erza said while glaring at Sting.

"Relax Erza. Don't worry. I'm already here. And Sting only walked me home to make sure I'm safe."

"Alright! And thank you, Sting. I thought Lucy was in danger." Erza said while Sting just nodded. "I'll be going to sleep now. Just call me if anything happens, okay Lucy?" Erza added while smiling and went to her own apartment leaving the two alone.

"Thank you very much again, Sting."

"You're welcome. I'll leave now. Bye Cheese!" Sting said turning his back getting ready to leave.

"Wait Sting." Lucy said while Sting turn around again. Sting was surprise on what Lucy did next. Lucy kissed his cheek while Sting blushed. "Bye, Bumble bee!"

Lucy went to her apartment giving one last smile at Sting before closing the door. When Lucy closed the door, Sting touched his cheek and smiled at himself. While Lucy was leaning on the door and said to herself. "Did I just kissed Sting on the cheek?" She blushed when she said that then took a shower and went to bed smiling.

**(Sting's P.O.V)**

Lucy just kissed my cheek! I'm already happy about that. I guess that ice brain isn't the only one who felt happy today. I'm just going to sleep. I slept smiling while dreaming about Lucy and I again.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you like it! =DD Sorry for the mistakes also! =(( English is only my second language! =DD Please forgive me! =DD I MIGHT/MAYBE update the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday. See you Guys! =DD Bye!** =))


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello minna! I'm very sorry for the late update! =(( Anyway, don't be mad at me in this chapter cause some of you doesn't like Gray here but I also love GraLu that's why I include him here. Don't worry they won't end up together but Gray and that girl Juvia won't end up also here. Certainly NOT! So if you want Gruvia to happen, better back off from this story! :P Sorry for being harsh but I don't like it even a bit! Anyways, let's start shall we.**

* * *

****

Chapter 8

It has been 3 months already since Gray and Sting started hanging out with Lucy. Usually, Erza would always threaten them to take care of of Lucy or else she'll rip them up to pieces. Erza already know that those three are caught up in a love triangle. She also knew that it's the first time of both boys to fall in love. Erza didn't want to interfere on who the boys would choose to love but she's just warning them not to hurt Lucy.

Their love for her just keeps on growing and growing everyday. Even though Erza is threatening them, she still tease them and sometimes, she also tease Lucy. Lucy is kinda confuse on her feelings. She doesn't know what's emotion she feels for Sting that time.  
She has been spending her time after school and during weekends with both boys. Usually, on her house and sometimes on the library.

**(Erza's P.O.V.)**

So far, this school year appeared to be interesting. Well, for me of course. But I don't think it's only me. Those two idiots seems to be enjoying this school year with Lucy. I already know that both of them are in love with Lucy. Although I'm giving them warnings not to hurt her, I still believe that both of them aren't going to play with her like toys. I can sense that they're both serious when it comes to her. Especially when they're sending death glares at each other. Never thought that this day would come when both boys would be falling in love. On the same girl too. Well, Lucy is a wonderful girl. Who wouldn't fall for her?

At first, I really don't care about their feelings. But as the days passed by, I noticed that they have a soft side for her. They only show their soft side to Lucy and they find the other girls annoying. When I first asked them about their feelings, they denied it but soon admit it.

***Flashback***

_Lucy was busy cleaning her house today. Erza went to her apartment to help her clean since it's Saturday and she doesn't have anything to do and she's bored. They started cleaning around 9:00am. It only took them 1 hour to finish cleaning since the house isn't that messy. After cleaning they both too a bath. They're both girls anyway and they used to do that when they were kids._

"So Lucy, how come you're spending more time with those two idiots?" Erza started the conversation. "Well, ever since I started teaching Sting in our lessons, I've become close to them. They just like going to my house with me. I can't argue with that. Besides, their behavior is okay although they always fight."

Erza thought for a moment on what had gotten on both boys to come with Lucy in her house everyday. Then an idea popped into her mind. She thought that they may have fallen for her. She would ask them right away as soon as she sees them. After taking a bath, they immediately put their clothes on. They just watched a movie until it's lunch time. Lucy invited Erza to eat lunch today at her house. After a while, both of them heard a knock on the door. Erza opened it and was surprised to find Sting standing.

"E-Erza? W-What are you d-doing here?!" Sting's eyes were wide and he was shocked. Erza glared daggers at him and said. "Can't I see my precious best friend? I should be asking you that!"

"Um-I, well-I j-just come t-to see L-Lucy."

"Very well. You may come in." Sting sighed in relief. He went inside and saw Lucy washing the dishes. He went to where Lucy was helped her. 30 minutes have passed and somebody knocked on the door again. This time, Lucy was the one who opened it. It was Gray. Sting turned his head to look whoever knocked.

Once he saw who was it, he shouted. "What are you doing here?!" It was Gray's turn to turn his head to whoever shouted and said. "Why? Is this your house?" Then there goes Erza's idea. She grinned evilly then looked at the two boys.

"Um Lucy, I'll just talk with these two morons in private." She dragged the two boys outside while the two of them were nervous on what she's gonna do. Lucy just nodded but inside, she's really eager to know what is it.

"Alright. Answer my questions honestly_." Erza said emphasizing the word honestly. The boys sweat dropped but nodded._

"What's the reason why both of you are always fighting especially with Lucy_. Is it because of her?"_

"Um- uh- we- uh No?" The boys said in unison but it came like a question form. Erza already knew that they were lying. It's so obvious anyway. At first, they thought that they will be skinned alive but their face had a confused look when she smiled at them.

"There's no need to lie. Don't worry I approve on both of you for Lucy. It's your first time to fall in love ne? I know that you won't give up easily. I support both of you on this. Well, good luck. Come on. Let's go inside" After Erza went inside, Sting and Gray had their jaws dropped on the floor. They went inside happy that Erza wasn't mad.

_*****_**End of Flashback***

(Sting's P.O.V.)

My love for her just keeps on growing everyday. I should gather my strength to ask her on a date on Saturday and confess my feelings for her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to smile this year. I love her with all my heart and I will do anything to keep her safe. Not even that Ice Princess could get in my way. I need to move fast before ice-block makes a move on her. Sometimes, I even wonder if she also loves me the way I love her. I just hope so.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I finally realize what is this feelings I feel for Sting. It took a while for me to notice this. It's what they called _love_. Does he even loves me back? Or he's just trying to be nice. One thing that I don't get is why is he always fighting with Gray whenever they're with me. Is he jealous? Is Gray jealous? No, no, no. Don't think like that Lucy. I don't have any chance with him. He's one of the most popular boys in school so he probably had his eyes on someone else. That girl must be really lucky.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Today is Friday. Sting needs to ask Lucy out on a date before Gray could even do that. It was currently lunch break. Sting walked towards Lucy but before he reached to where she was, a raven-haired boy blocked him and ran towards Lucy before he can.

"Hi Lucy! Mind if I sit with you?" Gray said. Sting ran to where she was before Gray can ask him on a date. "Hi Lucy! Can I also sit with you?"

"Sure! Both of you can!" Lucy smiled at them and continued studying while eating. Sting and Gray are having a glaring contest but stopped when the bell rang. Lucy stood up that made the boys look up to her. "I better get going. I don't want to be late in class. See yah!"

But before she could go, Sting grabbed her hand and said. "Um Lucy, do you w-want to go on a d-date with m-me t-tomorrow?" Lucy was shocked at first but then smiled. "Sure Sting! I'd love to! Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow guys. Bye!" And with that, she left.

Gray, who saw the whole scene, was fuming mad. He didn't like it even a bit. Uh-Oh! But instead of fighting with Sting, he stayed calm and said to Sting. "Sting? Do you mind meeting me later at the park after school?" Sting just nodded and both went to their classroom. Not together.

**Time skip (Dismissal Time)**

_ 'What happened to ice-freak? He didn't get mad a while ago. And he called me by my name. Maybe he's going to tell me that he would give up on Lucy.'_ Sting smiled at thought so he was heading towards the park. When he got there, he couldn't find Gray anywhere. Suddenly, somebody punched Sting on the cheek. It was no other that . . . . . . . . . . . Gray Fullbuster!

* * *

******Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the mistakes there. English is my second language. =)) Anyway, my friend is making a GraLu story right now. I already know what's gonna happen in the story but we're not sure when to publish it. =)) She just made her account yesterday. =)) She loves watching a Korean Drama entitled "The Greatest Love". Anyway, that's all for now folks! =DD I'm very sorry again for the late update! Bye! =DDD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! =DD I'm very sorry for the very late update! ='((( My friend asked me to translate her story that's why I can't update mine as much as possible. . . -_- It's a GraLu story. If you're a GraLu fan check out her story. . . =DD The title of it is "You changed my life" =DD Anyway, onto story! =DD**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What the Hell! Are you out of your mind?!" Sting yelled laying on the ground. "Why did you asked Lucy on a date?! I was supposed to ask her out! And yet, you ruined it! You don't deserve her! She's mine! Back off!" Gray said.

Sting stood up and punched Gray on the stomach. "I didn't do this to you during your game! I didn't even interrupt both of you when you were at the cafe! Now it's my turn! She was never yours! In fact, she's mine! You're the one who needs to back off!"

And with that, Sting just left but while walking away, Gray shouted while holding his stomach. "This isn't over yet, Eucliffe! I'll make sure that Lucy will be mine!"

Although Sting is happy about their date, he felt a little scared that he might lose Lucy. Gray won't go easy on him and he has everything a girl wants. He didn't deny it. Sting really needs to work hard so Gray can't have her. But by now, he was thinking on how he's going to confess to her.

He was walking back to his apartment with a small smile on his face. He was so happy that Lucy accepted his offer on going out with him. For now, he didn't bother to think on how will he get Gray away from her. He just relaxed in his bed, still thinking about her.

**Back at Gray**

Gray was still on the ground but immediately stood up. _'Damn that bastard! I'm going to make sure that Lucy'll be mine! She's mine and only mine! I'll do everything just to make her fall in love with me. But I bet it'll be easy for me since I'm handsome, hot, smart, caring and loving. I'm the perfect guy for her! I am the ideal man for most of the girls. Unlike him! He's a total idiot and Lucy is too good for him.'_ Gray thought.

Gray began to walk around the park then stopped for a while when he saw a blonde girl sitting on the bench with a little brown-haired girl crying. "Lucy? What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, hi Gray! You see, I saw this little girl here crying and I tried to comfort her. We're just about to buy an ice cream for her. Wanna come?" Lucy smiled.

"Uh. S-Sure." Gray blushed. They walked towards the ice cream man. After buying, they sat on the bench again, laughing and talking and the little girl stopped crying and joined them in laughing. They looked like a family. Just then, the mother spotted the little girl. "Baby! I was so worried about you!" The mother hugged her.

"Mama! These two kind people helped me and made me happy while you're gone! They even bought me ice cream!" The little girl exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Thank you very much! I don't know what I'd do if she was kidnapped!"

"Don't worry, miss! She's fun to be with! You have a wonderful daughter there!" Lucy smiled at her.

"Oh, Thanks so much again. Are you two a couple?" Both blushed on what she said then Lucy spoke. "No, miss! We're just friends!"

"Oh! Is that so? Well, we'll be going now. You two make a great couple!" Then they left while the child was waving them goodbye.

After they left, Gray started a conversation. "Lucy, can I hang out with you for a while?"

"Sure, Gray!"

Then they began walking around town talking about random things. When it's already night time, Gray walked Lucy home so she won't be in danger.

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy smiled at him that made him blushed.

"Say Lucy, do you like someone?" Gray asked still blushing.

"Uh-um, Yeah. B-But I'm not sure if h-he l-likes me back. He probably like someone else." Lucy said while blushing too.

"Oh. Alright. Bye, Lucy!"

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

Who can that be? Could it be me? Or lemon-head? I'm so stupid! I should have confessed to her! What if Eucliffe confess to her already on their date?! What if she accepts it?! I need some plans so he won't be able to confess. I need some sleep first. I walked in my home only to find Ultear and my brother, Lyon.

"Hey there, little bro! What seems to be the problem? You're in really deep thought." Lyon said.

"Nothing. Just girl problem."

"Oh?! So our little brother is finally in love! Don't worry, Gray. I'll help you win the girl you love! It's your first time right? Who's the lucky girl?" Ultear said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, it is my first time. The girl I love is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. She said that she likes someone already and I'm afraid that it isn't me."

"The new student? I heard rumors about her and she's a wonderful girl! You made the right choice in choosing her. What's your problem about her?" Lyon said.

"She was asked a while ago by my _rival_ to go on a date with him and she said 'yes'. I'm afraid that he might confess to her and she might accept it. Then I don't have a chance!"

"Oh! I have a plan for this situation." Ultear said with an evil smirk.

"Really?! Please help me!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, so here how it goes. . . . "

**The next day**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Sting is excited about their date today. Same with Lucy. Sting texted Lucy that he'll pick her up at 4:00pm.

"I'm going to confess to her later. And this time, ice princess won't be there to ruin it. Yes!" Sting said while raising both arms in the air.

**At Lucy's place**

Erza visited Lucy to help her get ready for their date. "Lucy, do you like Sting?" Erza asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um-uh. Fine. I like him." Lucy blushed.

"I see. What about Gray?"

"Gray? I don't know. I'm beginning to develop feelings for him also after hanging out with him yesterday. But I'm not sure about him." Lucy's face became serious. Then Lucy continued. "Why are you asking me this anyway? It's not like they like me. Both of them are one of the most popular guys in school. They have their eyes on someone else."

Erza giggled and ruffled her hair. "You naive little Lucy, you'll never know." Lucy pouted.

**At Gray's place  
**  
"Why do I need to be involve in here?!" Natsu whined.

"Shut up! Or I'll cut you throat out! We're gonna do this for Gray!" Ultear said, giving him a death glare. Natsu gulped and started to shiver. "A-Aye!"

"I just hope this works, Ultear. Oh, and thank you, by the way." Gray said.

"Alright. No prob." Ultear said. Suddenly, Ultears's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ultear, Sting's picking her up at 4:00pm."

"Okay. Thanks, Meredy." Ultear hung up.

"Guys! Let's get moving! He's picking her up at 4:00pm." Ultear ordered.

**Time skip**

**Back at Lucy's place**

Lucy was already ready for their date. She wore a pink tank top and a black ruffled mini skirt. She tied her hair in a messy bun and wore a 2-inches heels.. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Sting wearing a neat white polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you ready to go?" Sting said.

"Yes." Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back.

What they didn't know is that a certain people were following them.

They've arrived at the restaurant and they started to order. Those who were following them talked with the manager about something and the manager allowed them.

Once the food arrived, they started eating while Sting was still feeling nervous. While eating, Sting started the conversation.

"Uh L-Lucy, w-we've been f-friends f-for 3 months now a-and I want t-to tell you s-something." Sting stuttered looking outside the window.

"What is it, Sting?"

"I-I want t-to tell y-you that—" Sting was stopped by a guy with a fake mustache and short blonde wig who stepped by next to their table.

"Greetings, ma'am and sir! I am here to give you a free sample of our newest food in the menu! Try it."

Sting didn't recognize that it was Natsu but he was so pissed because he was interrupted. "Okay! I'll try!" Lucy said happily.

She tried it and said. "Wow! I like it! This is really good!"

Then another person went next to their table. "I see that you like it, ma'am." The person said. Sting and Lucy didn't recognize that the person was Ultear because she disguised herself by tying her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a hat and black thick glasses.

"Yes. It's very delicious!" Lucy smiled at the two of them. "Can I order some of this?"

"Alright, ma'am." Ultear said.

Sting took a deep breath and started talking. "As I was saying, I want to tell y—"

"Here it is!" Natsu interrupted. Sting was again pissed. He feels like punching him on the face.

"That was fast." Lucy said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Natsu grinned.

Sting's anger lowered when he saw Lucy happily eating the food. "Again, I just want to te—"

"Ma'am, sir, we would like to teach you something we're sure that you still don't know." Ultear butt in.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Apparently, Sting is getting more and more angrier. He was just holding himself back from punching them because Lucy will hate him for sure.

"It's called Kiyomi/Gwiyomi!" Ultear exclaimed. "We'll do it first then you join us."

Then the Kiyomi song started to play while Ultear and Natsu are doing the Kiyomi action. **(A/N: Just imagine them doing Vice Ganda's Kiyomi action. Search it on Youtube. Vice Ganda's face is really funny! XD) **Sting started to sweat drop on what they're doing. He's finds it ridiculous but Lucy finds it really cute.

"Okay! Now join us!" Natsu said.

"That's so cute! Sting join us!" Lucy said and the three of them started doing it. Sting just joined them because Lucy was very happy doing it. But Sting can't follow the actions. _'This is so ridiculous! But Lucy seems to be enjoying this.'_ Sting thought.

After doing the Kiyomi action, Sting did not bother to speak. He just decided that he'll just confess later but. . . . "Sting, what was that you want to say to me?"

"Oh that, I want to te—"

"Food fight!" Some guy shouted and started throwing foods. Unfortunately, the food landed on Sting's hair. Sting was very furious this time that he lost his temper. "Alright. That's it!"

Sting threw their foods on the man and the whole restaurant started throwing foods too. Lucy hid under the table so she won't get hit.

"Take some of this!"

"Hahaha! It landed on your fa—" The guy didn't finished his sentence because Sting threw a pie on his face.

Lucy let out a sigh. "Geez, when will this end? Why won't the manager let them stop?"

* * *

Sting walked Lucy home since their 'date' ended at 10:15pm. "I'm really sorry about what happened a while ago, Lucy. Now our date is ruined."

"It's okay, Sting. I still enjoyed it especially when we did the Kiyomi/Gwiyomi action. You should take a bath in my house. Your clothes are covered with food." Lucy smiled at him.

"No, it's alright. I can clean myself when I get back at home." By this time, they reached Lucy's house. "Listen Lucy, before you go home, I just want to tell you th—"

"Lucy! I thought you were in danger! What took you so long?!" Erza ran towards Lucy and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine, Erza. You don't need to worry."

"Why is Sting covered with icing?" Erza asked.

"Hehe! Long story." Lucy said. "Well Sting, I better go home now. You can tell me what you want to say on Monday. Bye!"

Lucy went inside her house with Erza since she was going to question her about what happened.

Sting went home also but he was still very pissed. "I guess this day won't let me confess to her. My luck is far away from me today."

* * *

**Somewhere behind the bushes  
**  
"Yes! The plan worked! Good job on the food fight, Lyon!" Ultear said. "That Lucy girl is very pretty, Gray. You made the right choice."

"Thank you very much, Ultear! Though I must thank Erza for this also. If Erza hadn't interrupt, I'm a very dead meat! And that wasn't part of the plan." Gray said.

"Hey! No thank you for me?!" Natsu said.

"Pfft! As if! You expect me to thank you, flame-brain?" Gray said.

"That was mean of you, ice-block!" Natsu started to sulk in the corner.

"Hahaha! I was only kidding. Thank you too, Natsu and Lyon." Gray grinned.

"No problem, little bro! Just take care of her, okay?" Lyon ruffled his hair.

"I will. And I will live her forever. Even if she is with someone. But I won't let that happen. I'm gonna make sure that I'm the only one for her." Gray's face became serious.

"That's my little bro." Ultear said smiling.

"Yo! Frozen-brain! Don't worry! I'll support you with this!" Natsu grinned at him.

"Thank you, Natsu." Gray smiled at him and ignored his insult.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally done! =DD Again, I'm very sorry for the late update! =DD Forgive me. . . I hope you like this chapter. I know that it's boring. . . Have a good day, everyone! Oh and sorry for the mistakes! English is only my second language. . . =DD Bye!**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Hi, guys! Okay, I'll just get to the point here. I'm sorry but I'll have to discontinue this story. I find it reeeaaaally boring. Actually, I already made the half of chapter 10. But I can't think of any interesting idea anymore ever since I read chapter 331 of Fairy Tail's manga. Anyway, I'm sorry again. School starts on June 5 too and I'll be a lot busy. I'll be posting a new story which is Humor/Romance but I'll just post it because it'll be a waste if I don't. I have so many ideas for my stories right now based on my surroundings too. But I won't be posting any stories anymore if I'm done with all of those. I ain't focus too much with my stories anymore. Ever since I heard Beyonce's "Love on Top", I have been interested in singing a lot lately. Anyway, enough with the sharing of my interest. I love you all! Bye! ^_^**


End file.
